


Bad End

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BAD FUCKING END, Bondage, Captured, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasms, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hair Pulling, I am serious, Mind Break, Multi, Psionics, Sexual Assault, Shoosh-Papping, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Lohius Icanus, rebel hunter, gets captured, broken in, and used in a brutal fashion.PLEASE READ THE TAGS I AM SERIOUS THIS FEATURES REPEATED RAPE PRESENTED IN A MANNER TO AROUSE.
Relationships: Lohius Icanus/Multiple, Lohius Icanus/Original Male Character
Kudos: 13





	Bad End

The sharp sting of a hand cracking across his face snaps him from unconsciousness.

“-filth? We should just be culling him and be done with it.” Someone is saying. Lohius doesn’t open his eyes, taking stock of everything he can feel.

His head is pounding. Not surprising, considering the last thing he remembers is a wave of psionic energy screaming down on him. His entire body is sore, like he went five rounds with a purrbeast and lost- also not surprising. There’s a stinging ache in his left arm and his right ankle is throbbing something fierce. His arms are chained behind his back, the cuffs cold against his skin, sitting in a chair with no arms.

"No, Jedali." Someone else says, patient and calm.

Another crack of a hand across his face. His cheeks sting, too. He opens his eyes.

The room Lohius finds himself in is decently lit, stone floors, stone walls. An iron door set in the far wall. A small handful of trolls standing around him.

The closest one still has their hand raised, a heavyset burgundy girl, a twisted expression of hate on her face. She’s looking down at him like she’d much rather see him dead, and Lohius looks back up at her impassively. Her hatred means nothing to him.

"Faleen.” The burgundy spits. “He’s awake.” Then she literally spits, the glob smacking into his cheek. Lohius refuses to react asides from a slight head tilt as she takes a couple of steps back, scowling at him.

“Thank you, Jedali." A troll- Lohius assumes it’s Faleen, steps forwards. They have lime-colored lines running down their face, over their eyes, and Lohius feels a cold chill settle in his stomach. “The famed Lohius Icanus.” His gaze trails across Lohius' form, a contemplative expression on his face." I have been looking forwards to this for a while.”

Lohius says nothing. Watching Faleen and the trolls around him. Faleen is a handsome troll, that’s for sure, attractive face and lithely built, but his eyes are cold, cold, _cold._

From what he can see, the trolls in the room are a decent sweep of lowbloods- the burgundy with a hateful sneer, a gold girl who is all but bouncing in place, an olive who seems to be incredibly bored, leaning against the wall-

And Faleen. A lime, standing before him. His very existence heretical.

Faleen’s hand grips one of Lohius’ horns, yanking his head up. Lohius just blinks slowly, waiting for it. They were going to torture him. Probably kill him, if he let them. He would simply have to wait for his opening to escape.

“You’ve culled a lot of people, Lohius.” Faleen murmurs.

“It is my job.” Lohius says simply. Faleen gives his head a little shake.

“Did someone assign it to you? Was it placed into your lap by our _Glorious Empress?_ ” Faleen asks scornfully. “It does not matter. You have been terrorizing lowbloods and _my people_ for far too long. Now it is our turn.”

Lohius waits. He’s not going to let these lowbloods try and intimidate him. They are so far beneath him as rebels that there is simply no point to even responding.

“So prideful.” Faleen murmurs. “We’ll break that soon enough. Krissa.”

The olive steps forwards, her expression hungry and near-feverish as she stares at Lohius. Lohius doesn’t bother looking away from Faleen.

“Watch the hair.” Faleen says casually. “I like the look of it, so it’s off limits. If he so much as puts one toe out of line, break his leg.”

“Yes, Faleen.” Krissa says, her voice low and breathless. Lohius has little doubt she will do it- he knows the kind of olive she is. Bloodthirsty and hungry, always a hair trigger away from violence.

“Now.” Faleen smiles, and it’s cold and cruel. “Let’s see if the dangerous Lohius Icanus is as good with his body as he is with a sword.”

A pit opens up in Lohius’ stomach, but he keeps his expression neutral as Faleen tugs a small blade from his pocket, flipping it open. He starts cutting away at Lohius’ suit and Lohius wants to snarl and tell Faleen to back off-

But it’s just a suit. He can get another one. Even his quadrant pins- he can get new ones. So he stays still, breathing slowly. They want to get to him and rattle him, so the best thing to do is remain calm.

It’s just his body. They can do whatever they want, he won’t break.

It doesn’t take Faleen long to cut all of his clothes off, using deft, quick strokes and then yanking the fabric away. The gold girl gives a laugh and a sharp whistle as Faleen nudges Lohius’ legs apart, revealing his nook and sheathed bulge.

“Not even going to fight?” Faleen asks, quirking a brow at Lohius. Lohius stares back impassively.

“That’s no fun.” Faleen says, and looks over his shoulder at Krissa. “Come pull his hair.”

Krissa bounds over and sinks her claws into his braid, yanking his head back. Lohius just closes his eyes, waiting. The fact that his neck is exposed to so many trolls makes him uneasy, but he’ll deal.

A tongue licks over his nook and he jerks slightly, not expecting the touch. Faleen laps over his folds, hands curving around his thighs as he coaxes slick out of him, coaxes a deep heat into Lohius’ belly, and Lohius fights to keep his breathing even as heat settles into his cheeks as well. His traitorous bulge starts to slip out of it’s protective flap and the burgundy- Jedali- gives an ugly laugh.

“So quick?” She jeers. Lohius grits his teeth, keeping his eyes closed, but can’t help the sharp inhale as Faleen shoves a finger into him, pressing and twisting inside his nook.

“We’re getting started, Lohius.” Faleen murmurs, his voice low and hypnotic. “Let’s get you warmed up.”

He crooks the finger and runs it along the inside of Lohius’ nook, rubbing and pressing into the walls, making Lohius’ breathing go staggered. Faleen twists and rubs insistently, then shoves a second in. Each motion sends a pleasurable jolt up Lohius’ spine, but he grits his teeth because he _won’t_ give in to these rebels. Especially to a crime against the empire _lime blood._

“Relax, Lohius.” Faleen purrs. “You’ll only make it worse on yourself if you resist.” An unspoken ‘I _hope_ you make it worse on yourself’ clear in his voice. “I’m sure you can handle this, right?” His words are almost hypnotic as he adds a third finger, the rocking and grinding of them actually making Lohius’ breathing go staggered. “You’re a violet. You’re built to just _take_.” He twists his fingers and shoves them deep and it sends a rocking jolt up Lohius’ spine that has him shuddering.

“ _There_ we go.” Faleen murmurs and repeats the motion, over and over and _over_ , until Lohius’ face is flushing, his thighs starting to quiver, a heady pulse in his blood. He squeezes his eyes against that terrible peak that Faleen is shoving him towards- but Krissa yanks at his hair, pulling his head back harder, and Faleen shoves deep and _drags_ along his walls- and his thighs shake as he cums, slurry gushing from his nook, spilling from the tip of his bulge as Lohius shudders silently.

Jedali snorts. “He even _cums_ like a prissy bitch.” The gold laughs, high and tittering as Lohius’ throat goes tight.

“Right, get him onto the breeding platform.” Faleen says, satisfaction in his tone. There’s a clink of chains behind him and then he’s being yanked up by his hair, Krissa pulling him away from the chair and over to the corner.

“Now it’s time, now it’s time for _fun._ ” The gold says in delight, her footsteps light and bouncing. Faleen laughs softly.

“Steady, Ulyssa.” Faleen says. “Not quite yet.”

“Awww.”

Lohius’ thighs feel slick as Krissa tosses him onto the bed on his back, coated in his release. She holds his hair tightly as Faleen climbs onto the bed, shoving Lohius’ thighs open.

“Look alive, seadweller.” Faleen croons, an unholy light in his eyes as he reaches for his pants. “No one likes dead fish.” He pulls out his bulge, a vivid lime green, and shoves home into Lohius without hesitation.

A strangled inhale slips through Lohius’ teeth. Krissa grins down at him, her hand still fisted in his hair, and she opens her mouth and runs her tongue over her teeth.

“Pretty fucking violet.” She croons as Faleen starts fucking him, a deep roll of his hips, his bulge splitting Lohius open, warm and long, twisting deep into his nook. “I can’t wait to see you _cry._ ”

Lohius closes his eyes in response, trying to disconnect from the heavy, uncomfortable thrusting in his nook, but Krissa gives a yank of his hair. “Don’t go floating away, now.” She warns. “Or I’ll start cutting that pretty face of yours.”

Lohius stares up at her impassively. Faleen laughs, soft and amused. Soft as silk. The sound sinks into Lohius’ ears and he hates how gentle his voice is as he murmurs, “the more you give in, the easier this will be, seadweller.”

Lohius refuses to say anything, still locking eyes with Krissa and her hungry stare. The writhing of Faleen’s bulge fucking him open is unpleasant, but even more unpleasant is the way that his body is betraying him, getting slick for Faleen, his pulse picking up, breathing jolting with every thrust.

The other two trolls in the room are hanging back and Lohius has very little doubt that they’ll be unleashed on him when Faleen is done. He sees the kind of torture that’s in for him tonight and while it’s _unpleasant_ and humiliating, his pride has survived worse. He’ll get through it.

Faleen’s thrusts are picking up and Lohius deliberately squeezes down, trying to get him to cum faster. The rush of pleasure that surges through him is unexpected and he has to stifle a noise, but Krissa’s eyes go sharp as she catches the change in his face.

“Aww, did that feel _good?_ ” She croons, shifting her grip in his hair. “You must be a _natural_ at this. I bet you’ll be taking everyone’s slurry and _begging_ for more.”

Doubtful. Lohius does his best to convey this with a flat stare.

“He’s certainly got a top quality nook.” Faleen muses, his breathing only slightly affected despite the quick, deep pace of his thrusts. “That’s the most important thing, for these highbloods.”

Ulyssa cackles.

“He’ll be put to good work then.” Krissa purrs. Lohius feels a spike of unease, but it’s shoved away by Faleen’s deep thrust as he sighs thickly, going still as he spills deep into Lohius’ nook, pumping him full.

It’s warm, warmer than his kismesis’ slurry and Lohius despises the fact that he’s making this connection right now as he keeps his gaze locked with Krissa’s.

“Oh, and his nook is sucking in so tight.” Faleen breathes. “He’s trying to keep all my slurry in, he’ll be a perfect holder once he’s trained.”

“I don’t _want_ him trained, I want him _dead_.” Jedali snarls, finally breaking her silence, starting to pace back and forth.

Lohius breaks his silence in response. “Who was it?” He asks, looking to her. Jedali spins on her heel, her expression furious.

“My _fucking_ matesprit!” She howled. “You fucking slaughtered him like a goddamn animal!”

Lohius feels his heart squeeze slightly. “I am sorry for you loss.” He doesn’t _enjoy_ killing rebels. They’re all citizens of the empire, albeit misguided ones.

“NO YOU’RE NOT!” Jedali shrieked. “IF YOU WERE, YOU WOULDN’T HAVE DONE IT, YOU NOOKSUCKING CHUMBU-”

“Jedali.” Faleen’s soft voice cut across her word and she snaps her jaw shut, chest heaving with every snarling breath. “Outside.”

Jedail spins on her heel and storms out. Faleen looks to Lohius with a soft smile, but his eyes are still _cold._ His bulge is slowly twisting inside Lohius, still pulsing as it fills him with slurry, and he cups Lohius’ cheek.

“Jedali is just upset.” Faleen says, running his thumb over Lohius’ cheek. The touch is feather-light. “You killed her matesprit, after all.”

“Were they a rebel?” Lohius asks, refusing to acknowledge the touch.

“He fought for our freedom.” Krissa says. Lohius blinks slowly.

“Then he was misguided.” He says. “It is a shame that he had to die, but I am not regretful that he did.”

Krissa growls and gives his head a shake, pain pulling across his scalp as his hair is pulled. Faleen pulls free and there’s a rush of wetness between Lohius’ legs as Faleen’s slurry begins to drip free.

“You will see.” Faleen says, still stroking his thumb over Lohius’ cheek. “You would be an incredible asset. So you will either see and join us or you will break and serve us.” He smiles slowly, sharp and brittle. “Krissa, Ulyssa, do remember the rules. And don’t touch his hair.”

Krissa snorts as Faleen pulls back, tucking himself away and sliding off the bed. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Of course, of course!” Ulyssa chirps, all but skipping forwards.

Faleen finally takes his hand back and Lohius feels cold for a moment as he turns and walks away, pulling open the iron door and then shutting it behind himself.

“Come on, come on, Krissa!” Ulyssa says, shucking all of her clothes off and clambering onto the bed, swinging over to straddle Lohius’ hips in reverse. “Been a while- been a while since we’ve had a new toy.” She giggles as Krissa drops Lohius’ hair and steps over to kneel on the bed herself, hauling Lohius’ legs up and dragging his hips up onto her folded knees, Ulyssa moving with the adjustment

“It has, hasn’t it?” Krissa growls, leaning in and kissing Ulyssa as she pulls her bulge out. Ulyssa giggles as she drapes her arms around Krissa’s neck, her slick nook rubbing and grinding along Lohius’ bulge.

Lohius, arms still pinned uncomfortably beneath him, closes his eyes as Krissa feeds her thick bulge into Lohius’ nook, pressing out a rush of Faleen’s slurry. She makes a low, pleased moan.

“Faleen wasn’t kidding.” Krissa growls. “He’s _tight_.”

“Sure wasn’t, sure wasn’t!” Ulyssa laughs, reaching down and grabbing Lohius’ bulge, guiding it up into her nook and grinding down onto it.

The sensation of both of them starting to rock, fucking him and riding him, is like a punch to the gut. Lohius bites back his noises, not wanting to give them any satisfaction, but the two girls are clearly uncaring of his actual reactions right now, Ulyssa giggling and pressing kisses to Krissa’s mouth, Krissa giving pleased chitters in response.

“There’s my pretty matesprit.” Krissa rumbles. “Does our new toy feel good?”

“He’s nice, he’s nice- cool and deep,” Ulyssa moans, her psionics crackling as her nook squeezes around him, warm and tight, her hips rocking and fucking down onto him.

Lohius just leans his head back on the breeding platform, letting them move and fuck however they want. It’s just his body. It doesn’t matter. The feeling of it all is immaterial. He can ignore the heat in his gut and the slurry that is churned from his nook with every deep thrust, just focusing on breathing and letting it pass by.

Ulyssa gives a high chitter as her nook goes tight around Lohius’ bulge, moaning and squirming as she cums, rocking and twisting her hips as her slurry drools down his length, pooling on his groin. “Yes, yes-” she moans. “Oh, oh- Krissa I want- Krissa I want-”

“Yeah?” Krissa growls, stilling her thrusts to shift into a long, deep grind, letting Ulyssa squirm through her peak. “What do you want, lovely?”

“I want to- I want to _break_ him-” Ulyssa whines. “See him, see him shatter-”

“That’s the plan, Ulyssa.” Krissa purrs, and theres the wet sound of them trading kisses. “You want to hop on off so I can rail him harder?”

Ulyssa giggles in delight and pulls off, slurry leaking from her nook as she swings off his hips. “Hey, hey!” She gasps and her hand grabs his bulge, a psionic spark shooting down it. “No passing out, no passing out we haven’t had any _real_ fun yet!”

Lohius’ eyes snap open at the painful spark that shoots up his bulge and Krissa groans. “Oh he went _so_ tight.” She says, hoisting his legs up.

“Did he, did he?” Ulyssa asks in delight and squeezes harder, sending another sharp jolt through him, crackling up his spine, and he can’t stop his groan. “Oh, yes, oh yes, he’s responding!”

“That’s it, lovely.” Krissa growls, leaning over to kiss Ulyssa as she starts hammering her bulge into his nook, relentless and deep. “Shock him _more._ ”

Ulyssa giggles and her hand squeezes on his bulge again, letting off another couple of sparks that had Lohius squeezing his eyes shut, bulge writhing in Ulyssa’s hand. “He _likes_ it, he likes it!” Ulyssa giggled.

“You think you can make him cum?” Krissa asks. “I want to feel him do it while I’m buried in his _high class_ nook.”

“Uh-huh, uh-huh!” Ulyssa grabbed his bulge with both hands and let off a _torrent_ of psionic energy, shoving it into him and finding his gut and _yanking_ his core up, sliding both her fists up his bulge as she does so, uncaring of the excess sparks dancing across his skin.

Lohius can’t fight it- she’s dragging the pleasure up from his center, forcing it out through his bulge and he cums, a fresh rush of slurry spilling from his bulge as he clenches his teeth, successfully locking a moan away.

“ _Fuck-_ ” Krissa moans and her rhythm takes on a jagged, forceful edge, her bulge writhing and grinding inside of Lohius’ nook as he shudders through his orgasm. “So fucking tight, so tight-”

“Good, good?” Ulyssa asks eagerly.

“ _So_ good, lovely, well done-” Krissa slams in deep and her bulge pulses as it cums, dumping her load deep in Lohius’ nook. “God.” Krissa groans. “This one better just fucking break because his nook is the best fucking one I’ve felt so far.”

“Then we’ll, then we’ll _break_ him.” Ulyssa cooes.

Lohius keeps his eyes closed. Ulyssa’s psionics might cause a problem, but so far, he’s not afraid of breaking. He’s endured literal torture. A bit of sexual assault should be nothing in comparison.

They yank him around so that he’s on his knees, straddling Krissa, Ulyssa pressed up behind him, rubbing her bulge against his ass.

“So pretty, so pretty.” She cooes, gathering up his braid and rubbing it’s silken strands on her face.

“Ulyssa.” Krissa warns as she tugs Lohius’ hips down, sitting him on her bulge. He makes a faint huffing noise, at the intrusion, impassive stare meeting her sharp gaze.

“I know, I know!” Ulyssa pouts. “But I wanna, But I wanna keep him and play with his hair and braid it and do _all kinds of things._ ” She bemoans. “Faleen probably, Faleen probably wants him himself, but I, but I want him.”

“We’ll see.” Krissa says, tone amused as she bottoms out in Lohius’ nook. Lohius’s nook feels raw and stuffed full after two loads and two orgasms of his own, but he _won’t_ say anything.

“Fuck, fuck.” Ulyssa moans, tangling her hands around Lohius’ braid, using it to yank him up as her slick bulge rubs against his ass. Lohius winces slightly at the tug, but his breath leaves him as Ulyssa’s bulge slowly starts wiggling into him, into his ass, pushing her way into him, wet and strange and intrusive.

There must be some kind of shocked expression on Lohius’ face between Krissa grins, her hands tightening on his hips. “Yeah, bet high and mighty seadwellers never had anyone fuck him up the ass, huh?” She croons. “That’s gonna change. You’re going to take so many loads in all of your holes that you’ll barely remember a time you _weren’t_ taking them.”

Ulyssa giggles as she shoves home, uncaring of the discomfort that spears up Lohius’ spine. “He’s so, he’s so cold!”

“He’s a seadweller.” Krissa reminds her.

“I know, I know!” Ulyssa exclaims in delight. She doesn’t pause to let him adjust, slapping her hips against Lohius with quick little jackrabbit thrusts, fucking him and using his hair as leverage, making Lohius’ brows knit at the dual-discomfort of his ass being fucked open and his hair being yanked.

Krissa laughs. She doesn’t thrust, instead letting her bulge rock and grind in Lohius’ nook. “Feel good?” She asks, her hand squeezing on Lohius’ thighs. He cracks his eyes open to stare at her, jaw clenched. She grins at him, that touch of mania in her stare.

Lohius refuses to say anything. Ulyssa giggles, her thrusts slapping against his ass, sending strange, shivering jolts through his body.

“Fuck yes, fuck yes-” Ulyssa moans, her fucking rocking Lohius on Krissa’s bulge. Her tiny jerking thrusts have her bulge writhing and fucking his hole open, panting and giggling.

“Ulyssa.” Krissa says slowly, a smirk on his face. “Pull out.”

Ulyssa makes a disappointed noise but does so, leaving Lohius’ ass clenching around nothing. Krissa grabs Lohius’ shoulders and pulls him down, bending him forwards. “Let’s stuff him.” She growls and all the hairs on Lohius’ neck stand up.

“YES, yes-!” Ulyssa squeals in delight and doesn’t hesitate- she shoves her bulge into Lohius’ already stuffed nook, punching a pained moan through his clenched teeth.

“Ooh, you like that?” Krissa growls. “You’re a slut for pain, aren’t you?” Their bulges are twisting and writhing inside him, spearing him open so much that it feels heavy in his gut, like his nook is being forced open. His breathing is staggered as Ulyssa starts her quick pace, humping into his nook and moaning, gasping and pounding into his nook as Krissa starts up her grinding and rocking again.

The two speeds are tugging him apart, fucking him open and stuffing him _full._ Lohius has to squeeze his eyes shut as they fuck, but Krissa grabs his face roughly.

“Don’t you go anywhere.” She growls and Ulyssa _yanks_ on Lohius’ braid.

“No cheating, no cheating!” She sing-gasps, giggling.

Lohius forces himself to meet Krissa’s wild stare, but his breath is coming quicker, his body unable to ignore the assault on him, responding in a way that’s outside his control.

“Starting to feel it now?” Krissa growls. “Good. Ulyssa, do it.”

Ulyssa’s hands leave Lohius’ braid, grab his head on both sides, and she _sinks_ psionic energy into his brain, hunting through his neurons in a deep, shivering sensation until she lights up a section of his brain.

Lohius jerks as an orgasm _tears_ through him, eyes wide as a terrible moan is torn from his throat, jerking and seizing on their bulges, stars exploding behind his eyes, a terrible, pained thing that rockets through him without pause, going on and on and _on_ and making him shake, his eyes rolling back as his hips cant and rock, trying to get away, trying to end the orgasm and it going _on,_ pleasure stretching him taffy-thin and drawing him out, tugging his strings open and apart, pulling him in all directions-

“Oops-” is the last thing he hears before he passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Lohius. I promise I'm not usually this mean to him.
> 
> But if you liked this, please check me out on my twitter, [@LPSunBun](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunBun)


End file.
